Ron und Belfer äh BElfeR!
by EmilyLeeds
Summary: Ron steckt doch immer wieder voller Wunder... HP/HG angedeutet also wenn mans rauslesen kann ;


Ron und Belfer

Für Limette und Arya (Du Blöde du) ;)

**Ron und Belfer.. äh B.Elfe.R!**

Getuschel im Publikum. Piepsen von Hauselfen. Eine Person betritt die Bühne und geht zum Podium. Gerede erstirbt.

„Meine sehr geehrten Damen und Herren, Freunde und Fremde, Bekannten und Verwandten, alte und neu gesittete…"

„Chrm Chrm"

Irritierter Blick.

„.. ich freue mich, sie heute hier zum ersten offiziellen B.Elfe.R – Kongress begrüßen zu können. Ich möchte ihnen kurz unsere Entstehungsgeschichte erörtern. Nach reichlichem Recherchieren in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts fanden wir heraus, dass die Versklavung von Elfen bis ins 14.Jahrhundert zurückreicht. Doch damals waren die Bedingungen, unter denen sie leben und arbeiten mussten, viel drastischer und makaberer als heute. So waren Schläge, Beleidigungen und das Töten von Hauselfen praktisch Alltag. Sie konnten damals auch nicht entlassen werden, also waren sie gezwungen ihr Leben unter grausamen Hausherren zu schinden. Wir können mit Freude sagen, dass diese Zustände sich geändert haben. Das Schlagen von Hauselfen ist seit 1904 verboten. Wobei man sagen muss, dass sich noch nicht sehr viele Leute daran halten. Auch können die Hauselfen von ihren Hausherren befreit werden, indem man ihnen Kleidung schenkt. Als bekanntestes Beispiel führen wir den Hauselfen Dobby auf. Er wurde von seinen ehemaligen Hausherren geschlagen und durch eine List von unserem großartigen Harry Potter wurde Dobby befreit. Ihnen ist sicher bekannt, dass es für Hauselfen nichts Schlimmeres gibt, als von ihrer Arbeit befreit zu werden. Doch Dobby wurde derartig misshandelt, dass er sich einfach nur freute. Seitdem verlangte er Geld für seine Arbeit, aber kaum einer kann dies nachvollziehen. Albus Dumbledore war es schließlich, der Dobby für Geld einstellte. Somit ist er der erste Hauself, der einen Lohn für seine Arbeit bekommt. Mit Bedauern müssen wir sagen, dass unser tapferer Dobby bereits 1998 gestorben ist. Nähere Informationen dazu finden sie in unserer Broschüre.

Ich bitte kurz um eine Gedenkminute an den Hauselfen, der den Aufstand der Elfen ins Rollen brachte."

Schweigen. Hin und wieder einige Schluchzer. Eifriges Blättern in der Broschüre.

„Vielen Dank für ihr Schweigen. Ziele von B.Elfe.R. sind unter anderem gerechte Löhne, anständige Arbeitskleidung, freie Tage und ein angemessener Umgangston. Unsere anfänglichen Versuche diese Ziele durchzusetzen waren eher kläglich und scheiterten auch. Wir haben Wollhüte und Wollschale gestrickt, damit die Hauselfen diese beim Putzen des Gemeinschaftsraumes finden würden und somit befreit wären. Jedoch verweigerten die Hauselfen dann die Arbeit in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum und Dobby musste ihn ganz alleine säubern und aufräumen. Er hat sich über die vielen Hüte gefreut."

Schmunzeln und Lachen im Publikum.

„Nach diesen Niederschlägen haben wir uns erstmal zurückgezogen und versucht neue Mitglieder zu werben, was gar nicht so einfach war. Man merkte doch sehr, wer aus alten, reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien kommt und wer muggelstämmig ist. Muggelstämmige waren eher bereit, sich uns anzuschließen, als die Reinblüter. Das liegt wohl daran, dass Muggel eben keine Hauselfen haben und unter einer strengen Demokratie leben, sodass auch alle Muggel gleichgestellt sind. Natürlich gibt es auch dort Reiche und Arme, aber es gibt keine Zauberwesen, die sie einstellen und ausnutzen könnten. Nachdem unsere Mitgliederanzahl auf achtundvierzig gestiegen war, machten wir uns daran, Familien aufzusuchen, von denen wir wussten, dass sie Hauselfen beschäftigten. Wir erklärten ihnen, wie ungerecht die jetzigen Zustände wären und fragten sie, wie sie ihre Hauselfen behandeln. Durch unsere Besuche wurden die Hauselfen aufmerksam und wurden unzufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit. Die Hauselfen von Hogwarts werden mittlerweile bezahlt und haben freie Wochenende. Treten sie für die Elfenrechte ein und helfen mit, die Elfen zu befreien! Wir lassen nun Listen rumgehen, in denen sie sich eintragen können. Helfen sie mit! Vielen Dank!"

Leises Gemurmel. Applaus. Rascheln von Papier.

Der Sprecher verlässt das Podium und geht hinter die Bühne, wo er strahlend empfangen wird.

„Ohh Ron, ich hätte ja niemals gedacht, dass du dich so für die Hauselfen und für B.Elfe.R. einsetzen würdest! Die Rede war großartig." Hermione drückte Ron an sich und zerquetschte ihm halb die Rippen.

Harry schmunzelte. Er wusste ganz genau, dass Hermione die Rede geschrieben hatte, wenn Ron auch einige Stellen abgeändert hatte.

„Aber du hättest ruhig sagen können, dass ICH B.Elfe.R. gegründet habe und IHR zwei gar keine Lust hattet, ja? Sowas nennt man Verleugnung!"

„Mione, ich find B.Elfe.R. immernoch schwachsinnig. Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass du mich zu diesem Mist überredet hast. Die Elfen sind glücklich und basta!" Ron gestikulierte wild und schnaufte.

Ein kleiner Hauself kam um die Ecke und piepste Ron an: „Mister, ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie sich so für die Rechte von Hauselfen einsetzten."

Hermione drängte sich lächelnd vor Ron und ging in die Hocke.

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich, Winky."

Die Hauselfe verschwand wieder.

„Außerdem hast du mir einen halben Schock mit deinem Chrm Chrm´ eingejagt. Ich dachte schon die alte Umbridge wär' im Publikum. Ich mache das nie wieder, Mione."

„Ach, Ron, hör jetzt auf. Lasst uns nach vorne gehen und die Anstecker und den anderen Kram verkaufen." Harry schnappte sich kurzerhand Hermiones Hand, legte die andere Hand auf Rons Rücken und zog die eine und schob den anderen in Richtung Eingangshalle. Murren von vorne und hinten.


End file.
